


Waiting

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -Ish, Alpha!Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Omega Verse, Omega!Sugawara, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Unbeta'd, first name basis here, i wont tag the other ships bec they are only hinted, male omegas have breasts, suga-centric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is obligated to accompany his boss to Tokyo for a week. Koushi patiently waits for his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote the draft of this fic months ago. It was initially self-indulgence and for fun. Somehow, I forgot about it and I got busy with work and life. And then season two happened and tada. It was a nightmare rereading and editing this. I was so tempted to delete it and not post it online. But I work so hard on this so I committed myself to painful and difficult editing. I had to remove some stuffs and add some stuffs. I’m still unsatisfactory with the result but you know, criticism will be appreciated. Now to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I wrote this way before season two started, so Yachi won’t be here. I tried to insert her somewhere but ugh, goddamn I’m lazy and I can’t fit her anywhere. (Don’t worry. I love that baby.)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!

Daichi knocked on the polished wooden door thrice before a gruff serious voice instructed him to enter.

 

Pushing the wide door open, he gingerly peeked inside and saw his boss scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

 

His boss looked up reluctantly from the documents on his desk when Daichi had gently closed the door behind him. The angry frown on his boss’s face morphed quickly into a comely, pleased smile when he saw it was Daichi standing before him.

 

Like Daichi, his boss was an alpha. He was tall, older than Daichi, balding and a man of more than average girth. He was the type of alpha who demanded respect and blind obedience at all times. His short temper was well-known and feared in the organization. More often than not, when an employee was called in his office, it was to lay off an employee than to promote them.

 

It was Daichi’s second time being called in this wide, spacious office. For some inexplicable reason, he wasn’t frightened of whatever his boss was going to throw at him anymore.

 

“Ah, Sawamura!” He greeted with a jolly laugh, his arms opening wide in a welcoming gesture. “The only man I want to see.”

 

A miserable smile crossed Daichi’s face. If his boss was being oddly nice, he definitely wanted something. He was seldom this cheerful and friendly.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” His boss said in a slightly irritated tone. “We all know I hate everyone here, but you’re the only employee I have who can do shit properly. Everybody else is fucking up or making everything worse.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Daichi mumbled uncertainly. It was the closest thing to a compliment his boss would ever give.

 

“Don’t just thank me.” He snorted, piling up the papers on his desk neatly, before pointing his ball pen at the other alpha. “I called you here because I need you to go with me to Tokyo for a business conference."

 

It was a blatant order, not a proposal.

 

"A business conference, sir?”

 

Daichi prayed to whatever gods up there that he could convince his boss to bring someone else and not him.

“Are you deaf, Sawamura? Clean your ears for crying out loud. Yes, a business conference. For a week. In Tokyo. I hope you took geography in high school and know where that is. It’s either you will accompany me or, well… you. No one else.”

 

So much for trying to convince him.

 

“Sir, my husband is in his second trimester and I can’t afford to leave him.”

 

There was heavy chocking silence as his boss’s eyes studied him hard. “You’re bonded and married to an omega, huh? Yeah, those bunch can be pathetically clingy. Pretty creatures omegas are but so goddamn clingy. That’s why I chose a beta for a wife.”

 

Daichi had to remind himself furiously right now that this was his boss in front of him and, as much as he wanted to defend Koushi’s gender, the next words that would come out of his mouth must not affront his easily incensed boss.

 

“Sir, my husband is capable of taking care of himself. It’s just that it’s crucial for an alpha to be around his pregnant mate in the second trimester.” Daichi resisted the strong temptation to add: ‘But you wouldn’t know that you stupid fool!’

 

His boss was married to a female beta after all. Pregnancy in female betas is far different from omegan pregnancy.

 

“So he’s capable on his own after all. I don’t see the problem. You better convince him that you need to be separated from him, and you’re an alpha for crying out loud. You can function on your own without your omega. I don’t need to tell you what happens when you’re not the one accompanying me to Tokyo, Sawamura. You need this job more than ever especially when you’re about to have pups of your own.”

 

-

 

“You should go.” Koushi said simply after his alpha told him about the incident that had transpired at work.

 

The omega was pleasantly heavy and comforting on Daichi’s lap. His white soft hair tickling the alpha’s nose while the omega leaned contentedly on his chest, long nimble fingers playing with Daichi’s.

 

“I can still try to change his mind.” Daichi buried his face in Koushi’s soft messy hair. He had missed the omega desperately. Work has been more arduous than it was today because of the sudden meeting with his boss. Being the 'favorite’ employee also meant that all the work was dumped in his desk to ensure that everything was done right. It was a subtle way, for his boss, to show that he didn’t trust his other employees’ performance.

 

He had been on edge and stressed at work. Koushi’s sweet familiar scent was the only thing that could relax him and make him forget about his demanding boss right now.

 

“You should really go, Daichi.” Koushi stretch his neck to kiss the alpha’s jaw soothingly, turning around in Daichi’s arms to look at him. “I think it’s a good opportunity for you and your career."

 

"But what about you?” He gazed down at the omega with apparent worry in his eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Koushi answered simply, but a hint of sadness crossed briefly in the omega’s eyes.

 

“Liar.” Daichi brushed his thumb on Koushi’s mole tenderly. “And we both know I won’t be fine either. For a week? Impossible!” His arms tightened around the omega instinctively.

 

In response, Koushi pulled a gentle, understanding smile on his lips. As much as Daichi loved to boast about how he could easily control his primal instinct, his instinct, however, to protect and be around his pregnant mate at all times was something he couldn’t reign in easily.

 

Omegan pregnancy usually made alphas even more protective and possessive of their mates than usual. Their instinct screamed at them to do their duty - to be with their mates, tend to their needs, and of course, to protect them from harm and danger.

 

Koushi noticed already how his pregnancy was affecting his alpha. Before leaving for work, his alpha would roam around the house to look for objects that might be dangerous. The omega would always have to drag him to the front door so Daichi wouldn’t be late for work.

 

Koushi knew his alpha was using that reason to stay longer at home and be with him.

 

It was cute at first, but it soon became irritatingly unnecessary.

 

“We can survive for a week. And I don’t want to be in the way of your career.” The omega tried to explain.

 

“But you’re not.” Koushi nearly smiled at how it almost sounded like a petulant whine. The alpha’s hands fell gently on the swell of his stomach. “And the twins."

 

"They’re not coming yet, Daichi. I’m still in my second trimester.” The omega intertwined his fingers with Daichi’s on his stomach. “They’ll wait for their papa.”

 

The alpha made a pained noise in the back of his throat, before dropping his head on Koushi’s shoulder, inhaling and memorizing the sweet delicious scent of his mate. “Fine, I’ll go.”

 

A proud smile graced Koushi’s face. “I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well at work!” He ran an affectionate hand across Daichi’s short, brown hair.

  
“Still don’t wanna go. Just wanna be with you.” The alpha mumbled, voice muffled with his face against his mate’s neck, before lifting his head and planting a loving kiss on Koushi’s soft pink lips.

 

The omega giggled sweetly into the kiss. “I thought we were the clingy bunch.”

  
Daichi stopped and pondered about it for a moment. “Nah, it’s actually us alphas.” Then he leaned down for another kiss.

 

-

 

When Daichi opened the front door, Asahi’s familiar face greeted him with small smile. The taller alpha hadn’t changed at all.

 

His hair was still long and styled into a tight bun. The whisker on his chin had gotten long and thick enough to look like a beard. The facial hair made him look older and scarier than he already did before.

 

For old time sake, Daichi couldn’t help but send a sharp glare at his former teammate. The kind of glare that Daichi used in high school just to tease and fluster the other alpha for fun.

 

Predictably, Asahi cringed and started stumbling over his words. “D-Daichi! H-Hi! Where’s K-Koushi?”

 

Daichi was itching to close the door on his face just to play with him even more, but something small collided into him, making him loss his grip on the doorknob and nearly knocking him off.

 

“Daichi!"

 

Daichi could only released an exasperated sigh. "Hello, Yuu. You haven’t changed at all.” He patted the small omega on the back as Yuu squeezed him tighter.

 

“Hello, you two.” Koushi greeted as he walked inside the room, a hand on his belly.

 

Yuu released his arms from Daichi and bounced excitedly over to the pregnant omega, Asahi trailing behind him, like a puppy.

  
Koushi embraced them both tightly or at least tried to hug them as much as he could with his swollen belly. “I miss you both so much!”

 

“Me too!” Yuu squealed excitedly. “And you’re going to have twins! That’s so awesome!”

 

“Don’t worry, Daichi. We’ll take care of Koushi while you’re in Tokyo.” Asahi said reassuringly.

 

“I don’t really trust you with my husband.” Daichi blurted, earning the wince he wanted to incite from the other alpha. It wasn’t an alpha provoking another alpha. It was just Daichi poking fun of Asahi.

 

“Daichi!” Koushi scolded lightly, placing a hand under his belly to steady himself.

 

“What? This guy looks awfully suspicious and… annoying.” He threw another mock glare at Asahi, who hid behind Yuu furtively.

 

His seething expression defused when a horn from a cab announced its presence as it pulled on their driveway.

 

“My cab is here. I’ll call you when I land.” He wrapped Koushi in his arms and pulled him for a longing kiss.

 

“Take care of yourself, ok? I’m going to miss you.” Koushi murmured against his alpha’s lips before pressing another kiss.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you more.” The alpha murmured back before kissing him again, this time more deeply.

 

“Ok!” Yuu interjected, pushing between the two to separate them, earning an irritated glare from his former captain. “Daichi, you’re going to be late. Don’t worry about Koushi. He’s perfectly safe with us, especially when I’m around.”

 

“Go!” Koushi laughed, pushing his mate towards the cab. “If you don’t get on that plane, your boss will kill you.”

 

Daichi groaned miserably, before turning around and planting a last loving kiss. “I’ll come home as soon as I can. I love you.” He ran a gentle hand across his mate’s swollen belly. “Be nice to your dad while I’m not around, you two.”

 

Daichi tucked himself inside the taxi cab, rolling down the window when his mate approached.

“Be careful! Love you.” Koushi smiled sadly.

 

Daichi fought the urge to get out of the car and go back inside the house with his mate, his boss be damned. “Love you more.”

 

Daichi rolled up the window with a wave, and Koushi forlornly watched the taxi pull out of the driveway. He stood there for a long time even when the taxi cab was long out of sight.

 

A small hand grabbing his snapped him to look down and forced a placating smile on his face.

 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” Yuu squeezed his hand. “I brought some good horror movies that I know will scare Asahi. It’ll be fun to see him scream like a baby.”

 

“H-Hey!” The alpha cried helplessly, giving Koushi a pleading look.

  
The pregnant omega released a light laugh as Yuu led him inside the house, with a miserable and reluctant Asahi close at their heels.

 

-

 

Koushi answered the phone on the third ring and when Daichi finally heard his mate’s voice after a long day, he nearly cried in relief.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh, god. I miss you.”

 

Koushi’s laugh was sweet and light. “We miss you too.” Daichi could only imagine his mate rubbing his swollen belly affectionately right now.

 

“Sorry I only called now. The moment we landed in Tokyo, my boss dragged me to the hall where the business conference was. He wouldn’t let me call you until the meeting was over. He said I would only get distracted.”

 

Koushi crooned gently to soothe his agitated mate. He could hear the tension in the alpha’s voice. "How did the meeting go?“ The omega didn’t need to ask to know how the conference went, but it might help his alpha let off some steam.

 

Daichi rubbed his nose tiredly. "It was such a headache. We were all alphas. Everyone was talking at the same time and they all didn’t want to listen to each other. They just argued and argued and argued until the meeting was over. I’m surprised a brawl didn’t happen.”

 

“That’s awful! Why didn’t they just take turns talking? I think that’s very fair.”

 

“We alphas don’t listen, Koushi.” Daichi sighed miserably.

 

Koushi laughed in a light manner. “Surely you’ll reach to a consensus soon.”

  
“Maybe when we all stop being alphas, which will never happen. How about you? How was your day?”

 

“Asahi and Yuu walked with me during my afternoon walks. We ordered Chinese take-outs and I already have too much of horror films.”

 

The alpha broke into an amused smirk. “Did you video Asahi while you were watching?”

 

“Daichi!” The omega chided. “He was very scared. The poor thing. I had to tell Yuu to change the movie.”

 

“What? You know he looks funny. Plus, I could use the video as blackmail material.”

 

“You are terrible.”

 

“Remember that time Ryuu deceived him into thinking we were going to watch a Romcom. He wet himself shrieking when the little ghost girl appeared.” The alpha laughed heartily.

 

Despite himself, Koushi couldn’t help the tips of his mouth tilt up into a smile. His mate sounded less stressed now than he did when he first called.

 

“Yuu has some videos.” The omega heard himself say into the receiver. He truly felt bad for Asahi but he knew his packmates and his alpha wouldn’t embarrass Asahi even more than the taller alpha was already used to.

 

“Perfect. I’m going to ask Yuu to send me a copy.”

 

“You are cruel, Daichi.”

 

“Hey, you helped this cruel alpha.”

 

Koushi laughed. “Only this time though.”

-

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Are you one hundred percent sure they’re not coming yet? Do you think we should call Daichi just in case they do come?"

 

Groaning, Koushi put down the tablet he was using and glared irritatingly at Ryuunosuke. The young alpha was hovering over him with a worried expression on his face and had been nagging at the pregnant omega ever since the alpha arrived.

 

"Ryuu, how many times do I have to tell you that my due date is still far?”  
The alpha squinted his eyes at him. “Are you sure?”

 

“Ryuu, I’m a doctor.” The omega blurted flatly, hoping that would convince his packmate.

 

“For children! Not for adults or pregnant adults. Or pregnant omega adults.” The young alpha pointed out, feeling a bit affronted that the omega thinks he doesn’t know that there are other kinds of doctors.

 

“I studied all sorts of pregnancies in medical school, so would you please sit down and just relax? Everything is fine.”

 

Ryuu opened his mouth to reply, but Ennoshita interrupted him with an eager shout of “Cookies!” as he entered the living room with a plate of that warm delicious delicacy. “Who wants cookies? Kiyoko and I made some.” Ennoshiya announced rather proudly.

 

The sweet aroma of the cookies suddenly made Koushi’s stomach grumble angrily. The pregnant omega vaguely remembered how during his first trimester, the smell of cookies had been enough to make him run to the nearest bathroom and puke everything he had eaten. Now, though, his body craved for those sweets. Cradling his belly, he sat up slowly. “I think I want some.”

 

“Wait!” Ryuunosuke blocked Ennoshita when the beta moved closer to the pregnant omega sitting in the couch. “Are these safe?”

 

“Ryuu!” Koushi warned as he waddled over to his packmates. The young alpha’s unnecessary protectiveness was starting to get on his nerves.

 

“Of course they are safe! Do you think we’ll put something in there?”

 

Ryuu glared at the innocuous cookies on the plate. “No, but it won’t hurt to taste some first.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous!” The beta snapped. “You just want them all for yourself.”

 

“Just give them to me!” The alpha snatched the platter swiftly from the beta’s hands, fumbling for it clumsily when it slipped from his fingers.

 

Cookies flew and fell as the alpha struggled to catch the plate, but the china strayed past his fingers, plummeting headlong into the floor with a loud crash.  
Pieces and shards flew everywhere, sliding across the floor and clinging to the pants and socks of Ryuunosuke and Ennoshita.

 

A few stray shards pierced the top of Koushi’s foot and a sharp piece sliced a thin red line across the omega’s bare ankle. He was after all the only one in the room bare footed and in a pair of shorts.

 

A heavy hush fell in the room as two pairs of wide horrified eyes landed on Koushi.

 

“SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!” Ryuunosuke bellowed, dashing hurriedly towards the phone.

 

Koushi winced at the loud shout, and immediately felt Ennoshita’s hand on the small of his back, steadying him.

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” The usually expressionless blank face now had apparent worry written all over it.

 

“I’m fine. It doesn’t really hurt.” Koushi waved off, smiling reassuringly to calm him down. “I’m more worried about you guys since you were closer.”

 

“W-We’re alright.” Ennoshita looked shaken as he guided the pregnant omega back to the couch, where it was far from the wreckage.

 

“Could you please get the first aid kit and the pair of tweezer from the bathroom upstairs?”

 

Ennoshita nodded before hurrying off to retrieve the items.

 

Kiyoko’s head peeked shyly from the kitchen. “Is everything alright? I heard you guys shouting.” Her voice was soft, almost lost to the panicked shouts of Ryuu, who was fumbling restlessly with the phone.

 

When she caught the disaster on the floor and Koushi’s foot, she approached him immediately. “Are you ok?” Her eyebrows were drawn together in worry.

 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Koushi told her soothingly. “I’m more worried about Ryuu. Could you calm him down for me? I fear he might hurt himself.”

 

“WE NEED THREE AMBULANCES RIGHT NOW AT-”

 

The phone disappeared in his hand, causing the alpha to whip his head at the female beta in surprise.

 

“Kiyoko…” He whispered softly. His eyes suddenly shone bright, like they used to when he shamelessly gawked at her in high school.

 

“Koushi said it’s not necessary. Don’t worry.” She gave him a small smile before walking off and speaking on the phone, in a voice so soft, to fix the trouble the alpha caused.

 

“Ryuu!” The omega called, patting the empty seat beside him. “Come here and sit with me before you cause another trouble.”

 

The young alpha immediately withered, walking over to the omega with his head hung low in shame, like a kicked puppy with its tail between its legs.

 

Ryuunosuke bowed low in apology in front of the omega. “I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry, Koushi.” The alpha mumbled miserably.

 

Koushi ruffled his head. “Instincts are difficult to control, aren’t they?”

 

The young alpha looked up with an embarrassed expression. “It’s just that I feel like the right thing to do when the head alpha is away is to, you know, protect the pregnant packmate.”

 

Koushi sighed softly. “You don’t need to protect me. There’s no reason for you to protect me.” The omega patted the empty space beside him again. This time, Ryuu gingerly complied. “I know Daichi told you guys to keep me company, but you don’t have to coddle me and protect me from harmless cookies all the time.”

 

When the young alpha cringed, Koushi laughed kindly.

 

“I’m really sorry. My stupid instincts are telling me that everything is a threat. I blindly listened to my stupid alpha instinct when it told me to, you know, protect you from…” He lowered his voice, looking ashamed. “Cookies. ”

 

Koushi stifled a light laugh. “You’re going to need to learn how to control it. I’m pregnant; not invalid. And I told you nothing is going to hurt me here.” Koushi explained patiently. “There is no need to be overprotective.”

 

Ryuunosuke could only nod his head solemnly, quietly accepting his mistakes.

 

'He’s growing more mature.’ The omega thought proudly. The Ryuunosuke back then would have tried to justify his behaviour and mistake.

 

“Well then,” Koushi started. “I’ll need some help with my foot. I don’t think the twins are going to let me bend for awhile.” He patted his swollen belly gently.

 

Ryuunosuke had an expression on his face that looked like he was more than willing to help.

-

 

“HELLO?!”

 

“Hello?”

 

“DAICHI!”

 

Wincing, the alpha immediately pulled the phone away from him, before gingerly pressing it back against his ear.

 

“Ryuu, I can hear you well. You don’t need to shout.”

 

“OH! Oh… Sorry. Do you want to speak to Koushi?”

 

“Yes, could you give him the phone?”

 

There was a brief silence, followed quickly by a loud “Koushi, it’s Daichi!”  
“Hello.”

 

“Hi, beautiful.” Daichi felt a huge smile crawl on his face.

 

Koushi laughed lightly. “Hi yourself. Did the conference end early?”

  
“No, we have a short break, so I called.”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself, ok?” There was worry laced in the omega’s voice.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine here. How about you? How are things going there?”

 

“Hmmm. Cookies were baked. A plate was broken. And Ryuu is acting a lot like you were when our bond was still fresh.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

 

The omega’s laughter filtered through the receiver.

 

“You know exactly what I mean, dear.”

 

“H-Hey!”

 

A loud sharp clap from behind the alpha caused him to glance over his shoulder.

 

“Sawamura, break is over.” His boss beckoned furiously with his hand.

 

“Your boss?” Koushi supplied.

 

Daichi released a tired groan. “Yea, I have to go. I’ll call again later. Love you. Bye.”

 

“Love you too. Bye.”

 

-

 

“What should we have for dinner?” Koushi mumbled absentmindedly, gazing at the various branded products on the white shelves in the grocery store. “How about some rice with barbecue sauce, butter, and sugar?”

 

Shoyou looked up at the older omega incredulously. “Is that what you want? Or what the twins want?”

 

Koushi hummed thoughtfully. “I think it’s what the cubs and I want.”

 

The younger omega wrinkled his nose. “Oh.”

 

Koushi leaned down and mussed Shoyou’s mop of wild, orange hair. “Or we can have ramen instead.”

 

“Ramen!” Shoyou agreed with a squeal. “Yes, ramen!” He had the sense not to mention that the food Koushi wanted did not seem edible.

 

“Daichi’s favorite food is ramen.” Koushi’s voice suddenly sounded forlorn. All of a sudden, beads of tears moistened in the corner of his eyes.

 

'God, I’m crying over ramen. It’s my hormones. Stupid, stupid hormones.’

 

“O-Or we can have the rice that you wanted. I think I’m tired of eating ramen. It’s what I eat almost everyday anyway.” Shoyou fumbled immediately.

 

Koush blinked back tears, discreetly wiping away those that threatened to fall. “Huh? Are you sure? Didn’t you want to eat ramen instead?”

 

“Um, uh, I want to try something new once in a while.” The lie was too obvious, and Shoyou’s smile was far too contrived to deceive the older omega.

 

Koushi immediately caught on on what his younger packmate was trying to do.

  
'Sweet, sweet Shoyou.’

 

Touched, Koushi smiled gratefully at the shorter omega. “We can have both the rice and ramen for dinner.”

 

Shoyou barely hid his relief and jumped on the ball of his feet eagerly. “Yes, yes. More food for the cubs.”

 

Koushi reached up for the last cup of ramen on the third shelf, but a longer arm reached up from behind him and snatched the last cup, brushing Koushi’s hand as it retracted.

 

Shoyou snapped his head angrily at the 'thief’.“Hey!” A petulant frown on his face.

 

The alpha looked up from the ramen cup he was perusing, utterly perplexed that a short angry omega was glaring at him furiously.

 

When realization hit him, he released a breezy laugh. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t notice you there. I didn’t mean to steal it from you, I swear.”

 

His eyes immediately fell on Koushi, lingering too long than what was considered appropriate.

 

“Really?” Shoyou grumbled disbelievingly. Granted, he wasn’t conspicuous because of his height, but Koushi was the one who tried to grab the last cup, and the older omega was as tall as the alpha. Surely, the idiot would have seen him.

 

Shoyou also didn’t like the way the alpha was staring at Koushi. As if the older omega wasn’t pregnant.

 

“It’s alright. You got it first.” Koushi said.

 

Shoyou whipped his head at his packmate, looking utterly betrayed.

  
“Nah, you technically got it first. And I don’t want a pretty face like you to get hungry.”

 

Shoyou made a face at the alpha.

 

Koushi forced a grateful smile, attempting to grab the cup without making any physical contact as much as possible.

 

“So what’s your name?” The alpha immediately asked.

 

“Sugawara.” Koushi said simply, tilting his neck a little to the side, where Daichi left his bond bite. It was visibly red against the omega’s pale neck.

  
Shoyou couldn’t help but grin up at Koushi in admiration.

 

Koushi Sugawara didn’t exist anymore. Koushi Sawamura did.

 

Gratefully, the alpha backed away at the sight of the bond bite. His friendly smile was quickly replaced with a stiff one.

 

“Lovely name.” He said anyway. It sounded forced and almost unhappy.

  
His eyes shifted from the tall omega to Shoyou, who visibly bristled like a feral cat that didn’t want to be approached. He regarded Shoyou uncertainly.

 

“How about you? What’s your name, pup?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

Tobio appeared suddenly behind Shoyou. His frown was angry and his glare was as sharp as a knife. He looked every bit frightening and intimidating if it weren’t for the toilet rolls and maternity pads he was carrying in his hands.

 

The alpha raised placating hands in front of him. “Hey, sorry, dude. I just asked for his name. I wasn’t trying to hit on your omega.”

 

“I’m not his omega!” Shoyou shouted angrily at the same time Tobio cried embarrassingly, “I’m not his alpha!"

 

The alpha quirked an incredulous but amused eyebrow, as if he was saying, 'are you sure?’ before looking at Koushi for confirmation.

 

Koushi shook his head. "Anyway, we need to go and pay. Thank you for this.” Koushi raised the cup ramen while Shoyou pushed the cart away, grumbling profusely about stupid alphas making wrong assumptions.

 

“Anytime!” This time, the alpha’s smile was genuinely kind.

 

“What a creep!” Shoyou fussed, as he placed the groceries on the cashier counter. “And you as my alpha? No way!” He was visibly livid about it but a fierce blush blossomed prettily on his cheeks.

 

Tobio’s face was just as red. “Like I have it any better, dumbass! I don’t want an annoying brat for an omega.” He helped with the groceries but avoided meeting Shoyou’s eyes as much as possible.

 

The old female beta behind the counter watched them with amusement shining in her eyes. When Koushi joined his packmates, her eyes fell on his swollen belly and a delighted smile graced her face, wrinkles crinkling on the corner of her eyes.

 

“Oh my. Twins? How very wonderful!”

 

Koushi blinked at her in surprise. “Is it that obvious?” Consciously, he rubbed his stomach.

 

Ever since he got pregnant, Koushi had been gaining some noticeable weight, an insecurity the omega tried to poorly hide.

 

“Oh no, dear.” The old woman tapped her nose. “I might be a beta but this nose is like an alpha’s. It’s the reason why I was a midwife for 15 years.”

 

“Cool!” Shoyou cried excitedly. “Could you also tell their secondary gender? They say midwives can do that.”

 

The old woman gave a cryptic smile. “That’s an old myth, silly little pup. Those twins are going to be interesting, though, that’s for sure.” She smiled at Koushi.

 

When the purchases had been bagged and paid, an altercation unsurprisingly erupted between Shoyou and Tobio.

 

Their groceries had garnered them three bags. Two of them were equally heavy, while the third bag was relatively light.

 

Tobio insisted on carrying both of the heavy bags, with the reason that Shoyou’s legs were short and the omega was too skinny to carry the bags that he would only break his arms.

 

Shoyou in response reasoned that Tobio was too big of a moron to carry the bags and would only toss them in the air.

 

Naturally, it incensed the alpha, and not long, they were shouting insults at each other in the grocery store, much to Koushi’s embarrassment.

 

“What about each of you gets to carry one heavy bag? Then I can carry the light one.” Koushi suggested, playing as the mediator once again.

 

It seemed to settle them down, but once they had grabbed a bag, they were out of the store in a flash, racing hurriedly to the car to outrun the other.

 

'They never changed.’ Koushi thought as he watched them run across the parking lot towards his car.

 

“Oh my. Such handful children.” The old beta commented, gazing at Koushi with worry and at the same time pity.

 

Koushi released a heavy sigh, but a fond smile soon crossed his face. “I can’t really find it in myself to scold them. I just really love them too much to do that.” He bowed his head in gratitude. “Thank you for your help. I have to make sure those two don’t hurt themselves now.”

 

-

 

Daichi was in the middle of making a presentation for tomorrow’s conference when his phone notified him of a message.  
When the screen flashed who the sender was, the alpha nearly choked on gripping panic that flooded him. He had been so engrossed in finishing his boss’s presentation, he didn’t notice it was already dark outside and had forgotten to call his mate.

 

Daichi inwardly cursed himself for his negligence. Fearing for the worse, the alpha immediately opened the message, laughing shakily in relief and amusement when a picture flashed on the screen.

 

The picture had Tobio and Shoyou in it. For once, they weren’t at each other’s throat; instead they were both peacefully asleep. Tobio’s usually angry, intimidating expression was replaced with a rare kind of peacefulness that made him look younger and innocent. Shoyou was curled like a kitten on the younger alpha’s chest, drool pooling on Tobio’s shirt from his mouth.

 

The caption at the bottom said: 'I found them like this after dinner. Aren’t they adorable?’

 

Daichi typed a quick response. 'Very adorable. I like them better that way. Hope those two didn’t give you a hard time.’

 

Another buzz notified him of a response.

 

'No more than they used to. I think I experienced what parenting is going to be like. Don’t you think it would be great if the twins are like them?’

 

'Yikes! I’d have to put on the old captain face.’

 

'Then we can teach volleyball too, if they want. Who knows maybe one of them would become a captain of a volleyball team!’

 

Daichi’s lips quirked into a smile. 'And maybe they would look like their dad. Beautiful and perfect.’

 

In response, Koushi sent a laughing emoji. Then, 'Flatterer.’

 

'Just saying the truth. Hey, sorry for not calling. I feel really bad.’

 

'It’s alright, love. I know how busy you are right now and how demanding your boss can be. Call when you can, alright?’

 

'I will. Love you, babe.’

 

'Love you more, Dai.’

 

-

 

It was the first time Koushi was sitting contentedly in the back of his car, with soft fluffy pillows surrounding him. His hand rubbed his swollen stomach quietly as he watched the houses, trees, and scenery whizzed by.

 

Kei was driving the car, with Tadashi sitting animatedly on the passenger seat, chattering excitedly about the visit they were about to have with his OBY.

 

Driving had become frustratingly difficult for the omega now. His back and legs were starting to give him tremendous aches and pain. He was also getting really big too fast, that he could barely fit in the driver’s seat even when he had adjusted the seat all the way to the back.

 

Even climbing the stairs at home made his sore back and ankle ache. So he had decisively chosen to sleep in the living room in a huge soft mattress, surrounded by a plethora of pillows and warm cuddly packmates. The center table had been replaced with the huge mattress. Ryuunosuke had willingly brought the mattress down from his and Daichi’s bedroom. It was during Shoyou’s visit that made the nest overflowing with pillows.

 

“I have never seen an ultrasound before, so I’m really excited to see what they will do. And what the twins will look like.” Tadashi squealed.

 

'I wish Daichi was here to see the twins for the first time too.’ Koushi thought sadly.

 

“Tadashi.” Kei’s voice cut in, sharp like a knife. “Be quiet. You talk too much. Sugawara might not be comfortable with the noise.”

 

The younger omega abruptly ceased his chattering, sending Koushi an apologetic gaze through the rearview mirror. “Sorry.” He squeaked shyly.

 

“No. I don’t mind.” Koushi patted Tadashi soothingly on the shoulder. “I’m nervous myself, and your chattering is helping calm my jittery nerves.”

 

Kei seemed to be quiet again when Tadashi continued chattering where he left off.

 

“There’s no reason for you to be nervous. It’s just an ultrasound.” Kei said stoically, pulling up the car easily in the clinic’s parking lot.

 

To others outside the pack, the statement might sound cold and uncaring, but Koushi knew it was Kei reassuring him in the young alpha’s own convoluted way.

 

“Kei!” Tadashi cried disapprovingly.

 

“Ah, you’re right.” Koushi smiled. “I’ll be fine. You two will be with me anyway.”

 

Tadashi helped him get down from the backseat when Kei unlocked the car doors. The younger omega was always so earnest in assisting and aiding him all the time, which Koushi was extremely grateful for.

 

There were times when it was so difficult to move now that he was getting bigger. His back and legs refused to cooperate most of the time either. Sometimes he wished he could just stay in his nest the whole day and sleep.

 

“I think I want to have twins too.” Tadashi started as he assisted Koushi towards the entrance of the clinic. “It’ll be nice to raise them with your mate and watch them grow.” He gazed up coyly at the tall alpha beside him, blushing lightly.

 

The gaze and the blush seemed to go unnoticed. “Tadashi, a child requires much responsibility. Having twins will require even more. You’re still studying at a good university. Don’t waste that opportunity by having two cubs right now.”  
Kei meant no harm with his words. He was merely stating the truth albeit harshly. Koushi wished his advice was spoken with a bit of tact, however.

 

“Oh, perhaps one day. Once you’ve graduated, got a good job and you’re financially secured.” Koushi hastily reassured Tadashi when he caught the forlorn expression on the younger omega’s face.

 

Tadashi brightened at Koushi’s words. “I know having a cub right now is a bad idea. But it’s such a sweet dream, I can’t help myself sometimes.” He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “You’re right, Koushi. Maybe in the future I’ll have a mate and cubs of my own.”

 

Koushi didn’t miss the way Tadashi discreetly looked at Kei with longing. The young alpha seemed too busy glaring at the clinic wall to notice the longing in Tadashi’s eyes.

 

'Oh, this is heartbreaking.’ Koushi watched sadly.

 

When they have reached their destination, Koushi’s OBY greeted him with the usual smile and warmth she usually gave Koushi when he visited. When she saw Tadashi and Kei beside Koushi, she greeted them the same way, but her eyes shined with transparent curiosity.

 

She was a female beta in her early thirties, of meduim height and built. Despite the telltale signs of wrinkles on her face, she exuded an aura of youthful jolliness. Koushi was fond of her. Daichi loved her because she was the only one who laughed at his dad jokes.

 

“Packmates.” Koushi saved her from her misery, before introducing them. “This is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

 

Tadashi waved at her bashfully while Kei gave only a curt nod.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. I am Sawamura’s OBY. Dr. Chicko.” She pulled on her gloves and led them to a room. “The alpha is not here for the first ultrasound?”

 

This was the first time Daichi was not with Koushi to visit his OBY. Daichi had never missed a visit before, always there to crack jokes with Dr. Chicko and boast proudly that his children would be as smart as their dad.

 

For the first time, Koushi felt anxious and jittery without his mate around.

  
“He’s out of town.” was the only response he said.

 

Once the apparatus had been set and prepared, Tadashi helped him lay down in the reclining bed.

 

Dr. Chicko smeared a cold gel on his belly before placing a stick on top of it.

  
The screen on the table flashed a black and white image of indistinctive shapes and figures. Tadashi couldn’t help but squint his eyes to try to make out the cubs.

 

“There they are.” She announced excitedly. Her finger tapped a small circle and another one beside it on the screen that must have been the heads of the twins. “Looking fine and very healthy.”

 

Koushi stared at the screen with uncertain wonderment. Beside him, he heard Tadashi gasped in amazement.

 

“How tiny.” Tadashi squealed. “Could you tell their sex already?” The young omega inquired for Koushi.

 

The OBY studied the screen for a few moment. “In our next visit, we might. And as for their secondary gender, we’ll find out about it once they’re born.”

 

“Will they have the same secondary gender?” Tadashi looked excited.

 

“Usually, yes.” Kei answered, studying the screen intensely. “Twins are either both alphas, both betas or both omegas. It’s very rare for twins to have different secondary genders.”

 

Dr. Chicko looked visibly impressed. “Someone is a smarty pants.” She japed lightly, grinning wide.

 

Kei tried to hide an embarrassed blush by taking his glasses off and wiping them casually. “I am taking up medicine. I aspire to be a great paediatrician like Sugawara.”

 

Koushi sent a small smile at the young alpha.

 

“Sugawara?” Dr. Chicko looked utterly confused.

 

“My maiden name,” Koushi answered.

 

His OBY quirked a puzzled eyebrow, but didn’t voice out the question hanging from the tip of her tongue.

 

Packmates have the privilege to refer to each other with first names. It was rare for a packmate to call another with their surname, but Kei had always been an anomaly in that regard.

 

Tadashi was the only packmate he called by his first name. Often, Koushi would hear Kei call Shoyou and Tobio by their given names. But it was said in a derogatory manner to spite them more than anything else.

 

It was still a progress, however small or slow it may be. But with Kei, everything has to be taken one baby step at a time.

 

“And you, sweetheart? What are you taking up?” The female beta asked Tadashi instead.

 

The younger omega positively beamed. “Engineering.” He said proudly.

 

“Wow!” Dr. Chicko appeared even more impressed. “We have some big shots here.”

 

Tadashi blushed hotly while Kei pretended not to hear anything at all.

  
“Alright. That ends today’s visit.” Dr. Chicko pulled the stick away before facing them with a smile. “How many copies do you want me to print?”

 

“Three please.” Koushi answered.

 

-

 

They left the clinic with the black and white picture of the twins. Tadashi couldn’t stop gushing over it. Kei had immediately placed his in his bag, but not before Koushi caught the tips of his lips tipped up into a smile when the young alpha glanced at it.

 

As Kei pulled the car from the parking lot, Koushi phone buzzed.

 

It was Daichi. Before Koushi could even say hello, his alpha bombarded him with a series of questions in a single breath.

 

“Ok, calm down, Daichi.” Koushi laughed. “Dr. Chicko said they’re healthy.”

 

“Really?!” Daichi said breathlessly. Excitedly. “Do you know their sexes already? How do they look like, Koushi? Are they beautiful?”

 

“They’re perfect, Daichi! I can’t wait for you to see them. I had her print a picture of my first ultrasound so you can see them when you return. She said we’ll know their sexes in my next visit. You’ll be there by then, so I’m really excited!”

 

Silence answered him only on the other line.

 

“Hello? Daichi?”

 

“Hey, love. I need to tell you something. My boss says we’ll be staying here for another week.”

 

Koushi felt his happiness slip swiftly from him. “I-I thought you were staying there only for a week.” Koushi knew how clingy and needy he sounded but right now he didn’t care.

 

He wanted to see Daichi soon and be with him again.

 

Omegas are even more tactile when pregnant. And after not seeing Daichi for days, the omega inside Koushi was already begging and whimpering for his alpha mate to soothe his ache. His pregnancy required the physical contact of his alpha more than ever.

 

But Daichi wasn’t here and the omega wasn’t sure if he could survive another week without his mate. This was the longest they had been apart from each other.

 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry, Koushi.” His mate sounded wretchedly miserable. Daichi hated this as much as Koushi did. “I tried to convince my boss, but-” “It’s not your fault.” The omega chocked, blinking away the tears from his eyes. Kei and Tadashi had gone uncomfortably quiet in front.

 

Even through the phone, Daichi heard how plaintive and despondent Koushi sounded. “Hey Koushi, love, don’t cry. As soon as I get back, we’ll go on a vacation. Just the two of us. What do you think of a cruise?”

 

Fresh, hot tears escaped his eyes and Koushi furiously wiped them away. “I-It sounds lovely, but I’ll have to ask Dr. Chicko first if I can travel.”

 

A heavy exasperated sigh drifted from the other line. “I swear to god if that bastard asks me to stay longer in Tokyo, I’ll personally fire myself.”

 

Despite himself, Koushi hear himself burst into a light laugh. “Daichi, the twins are coming. We’re going to need our jobs more than ever.”

 

“Yeah, I know. He just gets on my nerves a lot. I swear he wants me to do everything for him. He can be an enormously inconsiderate bastard.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Koushi mumbled sadly. “I’m sorry for forcing you to go there.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, love. Like you said, we need our jobs more than ever. And I bet he would find a way to get me on that plane to Tokyo even if you didn’t convince me to go.”

 

“Oh. Well, your boss is very… determined.”

 

“Stubborn more like it.” Daichi sighed miserably. “Hey, I’m sorry I need to go. I bet he’s looking for me right now. Take care of yourself, alright? I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Please come home already. I really miss you.

 

-

 

Ittetsu rubbed the small of his back comfortingly as Koushi threw up his breakfast and the dinner he had last night. When there was nothing left to throw up, the bile that crawled up his throat tasted acidic and sour.

 

Over the retching sound he was making and Ittetsu’s comforting words, Koushi could hear his former coach speaking to Kei and Tadashi.

 

“Alright, you two. Off you go already. Don’t worry about Koushi, we’ll take care of him now.”

 

The last thing he heard from the conversation before a stronger wave of nausea took him was his packmates saying their farewells to each other.

  
His body shook violently as he vomitted whatever was left in his stomach. Suddenly, he yearned for Daichi’s familiar, strong arms around him; and not the rubs and massages Ittetsu was providing, as comforting and helpful they may be.

 

“That’s normal, right?” Keishin entered the bathroom with a glass of water in his hand, studying the pregnant omega worriedly. Koushi, eyes closed shut, was now slumped against his former teacher.

 

“It’s normal,” Ittetsu answered, wiping Koushi’s forehead with a towel. “Morning sickness.”

 

The alpha crouched in front of Koushi before offering the glass of water to the young omega. “I don’t need to call an ambulance or Daichi, right?”

 

Koushi’s eyes fluttered open slowly, and a weak smile graced his lips. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

 

“Let’s put you back to your nest.” Ittetsu suggested. “Could you walk, dear?”

  
Koushi nodded tiredly but was silently grateful when Keishin hoisted him up carefully on his feet.

 

“Up you go, kiddo. I got you.” The alpha wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders before guiding him back to the living room with Ittetsu close behind.

 

“I think I just want to sit down right now.” Koushi said as they entered the living room, easing down slowly into the couch with his packmate beside him.

 

“Alright, kid. I’m going to be honest with you. You scared the living shit out of me a while ago. I thought you puke out an organ or two.”

 

Koushi laughed lightly while Ittetsu sent a disapproving expression at his mate. “I’m ok. I promise.”

 

“Do you want me to whip something up for you in the kitchen?”

 

Koushi shook his head weakly. “Maybe later. My stomach hasn’t settled yet.”

 

The alpha visibly looked disappointed at not being able to cook for his pregnant packmate.

 

“We have a gift for you.” Ittetsu chimed in.

 

Koushi blinked at him in surprise, long white lashes brushing his cheeks. “A gift?”

 

“Yeah! We wanted to give you something.” Keishin stood up and walked over to his bag beside Koushi’s messy nest. He retrieved a long square box covered neatly with a blue wrapper that had little white clouds dotted on it.

 

“Congratulations on getting pregnant. Man, it was only yesterday you were tossing volleyballs. Now, you’re all married and pregnant with twins.”

 

“Congratulations, Koushi dear.” The older omega said cheerfully, but Koushi didn’t miss the way Ittetsu eyed his swollen belly with a twinge of envy.

 

'They’ve been trying for years.’ Koushi remembered, and he found himself rubbing his belly gratefully.

 

“Go open it, kiddo.” His former coach urged excitedly.

 

The pregnant omega peeled the wrapping off the box neatly. When he lifted the lid, a bubble of laughter easily escaped his lips.

 

“Oh, onesies!” He lifted one up to inspect it - soft black wool cloth with a cartoon face of a baby chick on its hood. “The design is a baby crow! It’s adorable.”

 

“Do you like them?” Ittetsu asked. “They’re for the twins.”

 

“I love them!” Koushi gushed. “I can’t wait for the twins to wear them. Thank you!”

 

“No problem, kid. Just take care of yourself. I mean you’re having twins and that’s amazing.”

 

“You are very lucky.” Ittetsu smiled, a sad smile, while he gave Koushi’s swollen belly an affectionate pat.

 

Koushi held his hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Thank you. I really hope it’ll be your turn soon.”

 

It was the only thing Koushi could say right now and he wasn’t sure what else to say to comfort the older omega.

 

He would never understand his former teacher’s predicament. Koushi had a life most omegas wanted. He had an alpha who loved and respected him. An alpha mate who gave him the autonomy he wanted. His current profession was what he always wanted to do and it compensated him well. On top of it all, he was blessedly pregnant - something the older omega was not.

 

He would never understand Ittetsu’s situation.

 

The older omega became depressingly silent beside him, unwilling to look up to hide the beads of tears in the corner of his eyes, but Koushi felt Ittetsu squeeze his hand back in gratitude.

 

-

 

It was nearing lunch when Daichi called Koushi.

 

Keishin was cooking their meal in the kitchen, while Ittetsu decided he would be more useful assisting his mate cook than lazing around with Koushi in the couch.

 

“Hey, babe.” Daichi greeted.

 

“Hi, love.”

 

“How are things over there?” His alpha asked.

 

“Coach Keishin is preparing our lunch and sensei is with him. I feel like those two are spoiling me.” Koushi gave his belly a light rub as he spoke.

 

“Oh, wow. I haven’t seen those two in a long time. How are they?”

 

“They…” Koushi paused, unsure of what to say. _They love me truly and are genuinely happy for me but I could feel their jealousy, especially sensei’s._ “…are ok. I think they are- oh, Daichi, I feel so bad.”

 

“Hey, hey, love, what’s wrong?” Daichi could feel how upset his mate was through the phone.

 

Koushi spared their kitchen a quick glance to check if his packmates might appear at any moment. “They’ve been trying for years and they still can’t have cubs of their own. I felt how depressed sensei Ittetsu is about it.”

 

Naturally, an omega could perceive the emotion of an another omega easily. It was an innate skill neither betas or alphas have.

 

“Koushi, love, that’s not your fault.” His mate comforted. “Knowing those two, they aren’t going to give up easily, especially sensei. Or, if they really can’t have a cub of their own, they could adopt.”

 

“They could.” Koushi echoed.

 

“Let’s hope coach doesn’t mind it though.” Daichi said.

 

Alphas tend to not show any love to cubs that are not theirs. An alpha often leaves an omega when that omega couldn’t provide them pups that came from their seed. There are even cases when an alpha would kill a cub that is not biologically theirs to get rid of 'outsiders’ from the pack. Like what a lion does to cubs that are not theirs.

 

Adoption was never an option for those kinds of alphas, and adoption agency gave rigid thorough screening for alpha-omega couples that plan to adopt.

 

“Would you have mind?” Koushi found himself asking, and for a moment he felt stupid for asking such a question. He wished he could blame his hormones for this, but he knew it was just a subtle way of knowing whether his alpha would still love him even when he couldn’t provide Daichi twins.

 

“Adopting? Of course not, Koushi. We practically adopted Tobio and Shoyou. Man, those two are a handful but I sure do love them.”

 

Koushi giggled at that. “It’s difficult not to love them.”

 

“I know right? Even when they gave me migraine in high school.” He replied with a light laugh. “Hey, Koushi, I love you no matter what, alright?”

 

“I love you too. And… I miss you so much.” Koushi didn’t even bother concealing his longing for his mate anymore.

 

“I miss you too, love. I’ll come back home as soon as I can.”

  
_Not for another week._

 

-

 

The sight of his mother standing in their doorway was enough for Koushi to wipe off the facade he had put on over the days without Daichi beside him.

Throughout those days, especially these last few days, he couldn’t cry openly in front of his packmates. He had to be strong even when all he wanted to was curl up in his nest and be miserable. He was the head omega of the pack after all.

 

In an instant, he found himself in his mother’s warm embrace. Koushi didn’t know whether he ran into his mother’s arms or Kiyomo took him in her arms.

 

“It’s alright, my dear Koushi. I got you. I’m here. He’ll come home soon, love.” She whispered soothingly while combing a comforting hand through his soft white hair.

 

“I-I miss h-him.” He hiccuped, his voice muffled as he sobbed miserably into his mother’s shoulder.

 

She kissed the side of his head before gently pulling him away at arms length. “Oh, look you’ve grown up even more. My baby is going to have babies of his own.”

 

She helped him wipe his tears before standing on her toes to kiss his forehead.  
Now, a full grown adult, her once little treasure had outgrown her.

 

Koushi was almost as tall as his alpha parent, whom he evidently got his height from. Other than that, Koushi was almost a replica of her.

 

“Come, love. Let’s get you inside where you can sit comfortably.” She rubber her son’s belly affectionately before ushering him inside.

 

Her small hand ran through his hair as she sat in the couch with Koushi’s head in her lap.

 

“I-I’m sorry, ma. We don’t see each other often and we should be catching up. But I’m crying over something stupid. It’s my stupid hormones. I-I feel so pathetic and stupid and-”

 

“Ssshh. Hush now, dear. It’s alright. Mama understands. You’re pregnant. Your hormones are unstable and your alpha is away. It’s normal, my sweet. Don’t be scared to cry if it’ll make you feel better.”

 

And cry he did.

 

His mother smoothed stray locks of hair behind his ears and comforted him as much as she could until he cried himself to sleep.

 

When he woke up, he was curled up in the sofa with a soft pillow under his head and warm comfort over him.

 

He found his phone laying beside him and grabbed it, skimming quickly through the frantic messages of his alpha.

 

Daichi:

_Hey, babe. You haven’t been answering my calls. Everything alright there?_

_I hope you’re alright. I’m starting to get really worried._

_Koushi, love, please answer my calls and messages. I’m worried._

_Oh thank god everything is ok. Your mom answered one of my calls. Apparently, you both fell asleep. Koush, message or call me when you’re awake._

_While perusing the messages, Koushi twitched a small smile. Daichi was always such a worrisome alpha, even more so now._

Koushi typed a quick response. _I’m awake, Dai._

 

Within a second, Koushi’s phone buzzed with a call.

 

“Hello?” Koushi answered, slightly perplexed that Daichi was able to call him immediately. Doesn’t he have to be with his boss?

 

“Hey, good morning.” Daichi teased. “How was your nap?”

 

Cried myself to sleep, missing you. “I think I might have given my alpha a heart attack.” Koushi teased back. “No conference?”

 

“We’re on a break.” Daichi replied, voice light and jolly. “In fact, I think the conference might end early today.”

 

“Oh, that’s great! Everyone cooperated today?”

 

“Yeah! They did, surprisingly! Hey, listen, love, I am going back home soon alright? I miss you so much.”

 

 _Soon_ Koushi thought bitterly. _You’ll be staying there for another week._

Those were the words the omega wanted to say, but instead he blurted out, “Please do. I really miss you too.”

 

-

 

The taxi pulled over hastily in front of their house, gravel crunching underneath the weight of the wheels.

 

Daichi paid the cab driver money and added in a tip before exiting the vehicle. The old man had driven him here as fast as he could without getting both of them killed or getting ticketed.

 

“Thank you, sir.” The old beta smiled gratefully, eyes twinkling with happiness.  
His bag and luggage in hand, Daichi strode over to the front door with long hasty strides.

 

He stood uneasily as he waited for someone to answer the doorbell. It was unnervingly quiet inside. Daichi hoped Koushi and his mother-in-law didn’t go out or his surprise would be ruined.

 

He couldn’t wait to see Koushi again. Beautiful Koushi with his own sprogs in the omega’s belly. He craved to gather his omega in his arms and kiss him senseless, to taste Koushi and smell his sweet enticing scent that both soothed and drove Daichi mad.

 

The long separation from his mate made him restless, moody and aggressive. It wasn’t fair that Koushi had it worse. Being pregnant made separation from his mate worse for an omega.

 

The door swung open gently and for a short moment, Daichi thought it was Koushi who opened the door.

 

Kiyomo’s surprise was evident on her face. Her face that had a strong resemblance to Koushi. Pale smooth skin and shiny soft silver hair. Except her long hair fell smoothly behind her back in lazy small ringlets.  
Daichi couldn’t help a sheepish grin and a small wave.

 

She blinked her eyes several times. “Daichi, you’re-”

 

“Here? Surprise, ma!” His grin widened.

 

She didn’t seem pleased though and her face hardened like stone. “I hope you didn’t lie to my son about you staying in Tokyo for another week just to surprise him. He has been crying.”

 

Daichi visibly cringed and quickly threw his hands up in a placating manner. “I didn’t lie. Ma, I swear, it’s a long story.”

 

Her sharp scrutiny unnerved him, but the alpha tried to appear as guiltless and innocuous as he could.

 

“Alright. I believe you.” Her sweet angelic smile returned swiftly on her face. “Convince your boss to send you home early, Daichi?”

 

“Yah, I did.” This time he broke into a relieved grin.

 

“You’ll have some explaining to do to Koushi.” She stepped inside the house and Daichi followed quickly.

 

“Yeah, I will. Where is he?” He asked as she went inside the kitchen.  
When she returned to the foyer, she was bringing her bag with her. “In the living room. I’m going to give both some time together. Tell Koushi I left and I’ll visit him as soon as I can.”

 

Daichi bowed low at the waist. “Thank you for taking the time to look after him while I was gone.” The alpha held a deep respect for Koushi’s mother. A single omega who raised her omega child on her own. In an alpha dominated world, it was no easy feat.

 

A small hand ruffled his messy short hair. “Take care of my sweet little treasure.”

 

Then she was gone.

 

In the living room, Koushi was curled up peacefully in the mattress. The steady rise and fall of his chest indicated he was in deep sleep.

 

The mattress dipped under his weight as the alpha eased down on it. He gently held Koushi’s face in his hand before brushing a thumb over Koushi’s mole.

 

Beautiful. So beautiful. Daichi’s heart swelled at the sight of his mate.

 

Pink, soft lips parted temptingly and long thick lashes, beaded with fresh tears, brushed his cheeks delicately. His soft silver hair was mussed up messily but it only made the omega look enticing. He was wearing Daichi’s shirt that was big in him, but it made the possessive alpha in Daichi purr.

 

God, I missed you so much. The alpha thought as he leaned down to press a kiss on the omega’s lips.

 

When he pulled away, Koushi’s eyes fluttered open, warm beautiful brown eyes gazing into him with uncertainty.

 

“Daichi?” His voice sounded unsure but there was longing in it as well.  
Daichi rested his forehead on the omega’s. “Surprise, love. I’m home.”  
Daichi expected a smile or a laugh or even anger just like what Kiyomo showed, but he was shocked when he saw tears instead.

 

They trickled down the omega’s face faster than he could stop them.

 

Daichi felt his heart ache at the sight. “Hey, I’m here now. Don’t cry, love.” He wiped the tears off gently with the pad of his thumb.

 

“I know. I miss you.” Long pale arms wrapped themselves around Daichi’s neck to pull the alpha down for a yearning kiss.

 

The alpha kissed back with just as much longing, pulling back only from the kiss to breathe air.

 

“Fuck. I miss you too.” Daichi whispered breathily against the omega’s lips, his hand slipping underneath Koushi’s sweater to rub his belly before pressing his lips again against the omega’s.

 

Koushi moaned into the kiss, spreading his legs eagerly to allow his mate to kneel between his legs. His lips parted willingly when an intrusive tongue caressed his lips.

 

“I-I need you, Daichi.” Koushi whined desperately, arching his back beautifully when Daichi pressed hungry open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

 

“I got you. I got you.” Daichi murmured sweetly into his ear, his hand snaking up to fondle on a swollen breast heavy with milk.

 

“Daichi, please, please.” The omega mewled pleadingly.

 

“Alright, let’s get you out of this.” Daichi chuckled deeply, grabbing Koushi’s sweater and gently pulling it over the omega’s head.

 

A pair of round soft breasts with pink erect nipples greeted him. Daichi took a bud in his mouth and gave one hard suck, groaning at the sweet milk that filled his mouth. Koushi moaned and writhed underneath him. The delicious scent of arousal and slick hung heavily in the air, causing the alpha to growl.

 

“Daichi, don’t tease please.”

 

The alpha took his mouth away from a nipple and moved lower, landing a kiss on Koushi’s belly and grabbing his sweatpants. “Lift your hips.” His voice was husky and low.

 

Koushi shivered at the command but complied willingly anyway.

 

The omega blushed when his sweats were gone and plainly saw the desire in his alpha’s eyes as Daichi stared hungrily at him.

 

“God, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” Daichi inserted a finger inside his mate, eliciting a whimper from Koushi.

 

The pregnant omega was already soaking wet and loose, but Daichi wanted to prepare him to avoid hurting him. He added another finger and scissored inside, massaging his omega until he was a panting mess.

 

“Daichi, now please.” Koushi keened and lifted his hips to get the fingers deeper inside him, but they weren’t enough to stretch and fill him.  
He needed Daichi’s cock and knot inside him already.

 

“It’s alright. I got you now.” The alpha soothed, dipping down to kiss him before unzipping his slacks and aligning his engorged cock gently into his omega’s pink wet hole.

 

“O-Oh!” Koushi’s eyes fluttered shut, pink lips slacked open. “Yes, yes!”

 

“Fuck!” Daichi groaned, thrusting into his mate eagerly. When his omega squeezed his cock to urge him to go faster and harder please Daichi, the alpha thought he was going to come then and there.

 

His thrust was starting to get deeper and erratic, and Koushi’s pretty moans and whimpers were urging him to fuck the omega harder until both of them couldn’t walk for days. But there are cubs growing inside Koushi and the last thing he wanted to do was to sate his lust at the expense of his pregnant mate.

 

“I-I’m going to -” Koushi whined.

 

“M-Me too.” Daichi gathered his omega closer in his arms, biting the bond mark on Koushi’s pale neck and bringing both of them into completion.  
Koushi keened wantonly, his infertile seed painting their chests and his warm slick gushing out of his hole, while Daichi groaned on top of him, ceasing only his deep thrust when his knot swelled and fit snugly in Koushi’s hole.  
Ribbons of hot seed filled Koushi and a few drops trickled out from his abused pink hole. Koushi sighed happily at the sensation and at being stretched by his alpha’s knot.

 

Gently, Daichi adjusted their bodies until they were both laying on their sides, taking extra care on his mate’s stomach.

 

The omega hummed contentedly, glowing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  
Daichi busied himself with the bond mark that he left on his mate’s neck, sucking and mouthing at it eagerly, smirking against the skin when Koushi shuddered at the ministration.

 

“I am so happy you’re back.” Koushi hummed contentedly.

Daichi looked up and kissed the side of his head, hand intertwining with Koushi’s before placing them on top of the omega’s belly.

 

"I am never leaving you that long again. I hope these two miss me too.” He gave the belly an affectionate rub with their intertwined hands.  
“I think they did."

 

Daichi nosed his mate’s soft silver hair, content and happy that Koushi was in his arms again.

 

"I love you so much, Koushi.”

 

Koushi craned his neck to kiss his alpha’s jaw and cheek. “Love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, FINALLY. I finished it!!! This became so difficult to edit because it’s long and I got lazy and tired. I was so tempted to give up on this so many times uugh. So please give me comments or criticism or feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have no idea why daisuga is such a difficult ship to write. No idea. Anybody else feel that way??? I think I’ll rest from writing daisuga fic for awhile. Btw, what do you think are nice names for the babies? I’m interested to hear what you have. You can even hit me up with headcanons if you want on my tumblr.


End file.
